


Piel

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Algún día escribiré Ferdibert pero hoy no es ese día, Established Relationship, Ferdie y Edel preocupados por el desastrito que es Hubert, Fictober 2019, Gen, Honestamente no sé en que categoría entraría esto, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Me refiero al ByLin obviamente, Post-Canon, Ruta: Flor Carmesí, ¿Humor con algo de drama?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Hubert siempre había odiado el calor por eso no se sorprendió cuando aquella endiablada temperatura le traicionó y desveló un secreto que debería haberse quedado entre él y Byleth". One-Shot.





	Piel

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, cambiamos de fandom para la tercera palabra del fictober y está vez con un one-shot de Fire Emblem sobre mi querido no-gótico. Originalmente esto iba a ser otra cosa pero, bueno, nunca consigo que las cosas me salgan como planeo, lol.
> 
> #3. Piel.

A pesar de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Enbarr y, por lo general, en territorio imperial Hubert no podía sino anhelar el clima frío de Faerghus cada vez que la época veraniega asomaba sus calurosas zarpas. Nunca había tenido especial problema con el frío contrariamente al resto de sus congéneres, sin embargo, el calor era un infierno para él. Una asfixiante y lenta agonía que reptaba hasta su sangre y le dejaba aletargado. Y pese a lo mucho que odiaba esa temperatura, por mucho que la aborreciera cada año había algo que odiaba todavía más porque todos los años se repetía y le perseguía allí donde fuera, sin excepción.

Los malditos comentarios.

—¿No tienes calor? —la pregunta hecha sin mala intención le hizo ponerse en guardia antes de darse cuenta de quién la había hecho. El hombre suspiró con pesadez antes de girar su cuerpo hacia el origen de la voz.

La persona que se encontraba tras él en los pasillos del amplio palacio imperial no era nadie más que Byleth. No había malicia en los ojos del antiguo profesor, tampoco en el tono de su voz y aun así Hubert no pudo evitar tensarse por aquellas simples palabras. Que desagradable.

—No —respondió lentamente y tras darle una rápida ojeada al negro y largo atuendo que el ahora consejero de la emperatriz vestía no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera arquear un centímetro su ceja izquierda—. Me sorprende que justamente tú me preguntes eso.

—Tampoco tengo calor —respondió el adulto—. Pero todo el mundo parece tenerlo llevando mucha menos ropa que nosotros. Así que sentí curiosidad.

—¿Oh? Ya veo —decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Dónde te has dejado a Linhardt? —preguntó pues era de sobra conocido que desde que acabó la guerra dos años atrás el mago no había abandonado el lado del antiguo profesor.

—Ya deberías saberlo. No tiene razones para ver a la emperatriz ahora mismo. Además, con esta temperatura se niega a salir de nuestra habitación. Enseguida se pone a sudar y parece ser que realmente odia estar pegajoso —respondió mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a la altura de Hubert. El mago oscuro decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto pese a todas las respuestas mordaces que se le pasaron por la cabeza. No era Byleth con quien estaba enfadado. No sería justo pagarlo con él.

No tardaron en llegar al destino de ambos. El despacho de la emperatriz. Hubert tocó con mano firme la puerta antes de entrar sin sorprenderse de que Edelgard ya estuviera allí, sin embargo, parpadeó confuso al ver que Ferdinand había llegado antes. El primer ministro era una persona madrugadora (lo había sido incluso en sus días en el monasterio) pero nunca se encerraba en el despacho tan temprano.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. El estado en el que la emperatriz y el primer ministro se encontraban era totalmente contrario al suyo y al de Byleth. Ambos llevaban camisas livianas, el cabello recogido y colores claros, si se fijaba lo suficiente, además, podía ver claramente las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por la frente de su señora y el primer ministro. Lo más probable era que Ferdinand hubiera buscado refugiarse en el despacho huyendo del calor mortal del patio.

Edelgard, de hecho, se estaba abanicando con la mano. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas y las cortinas apartadas lo máximo posible de la entrada del aire. Hubert no estaba del todo seguro de si la luz natural acrecentaría o no la sensación térmica de la habitación, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. En su lugar preguntó.

—Majestad, ¿queréis que deje la puerta abierta?

—Ah, Hubert, sí, claro, por favor, lo agradeceríamos mucho por aquí —la mujer alzó la mirada solo para soltar un jadeo de incredulidad.

—¡Por la diosa! —oyó exclamar a Ferdinand—. ¿Qué se supone que lleváis puesto?

Hubert tardó al menos un minuto en volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el incrédulo primer ministro. Ahora que se fijaba mejor y con más detenimiento en el pelirrojo podía ver que se había arremangado hasta los codos dejando totalmente expuesta la piel de sus brazos. En otras circunstancias le habría reprendido por su vestuario, por suerte para el primer ministro no tenían ninguna reunión programada para aquel día.

—Ropa —respondió después de alargar un poco más el concederle una respuesta a su amigo. Byleth se limitó a asentir detrás de él. Se habría reído de no ser porque no confiaba en Ferdinand y en su manía por hacer lo que siempre creía correcto.

Por enésima vez aquel día, su instinto acertó. Lo que no esperó fue que Lady Edelgard se pusiera de lado del pelirrojo.

—Vais a enfermar los dos vistiendo de esa manera, ¡te podría dar un golpe de calor, Hubert! —exclamó preocupada la emperatriz.

El moreno tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos ante su señora. Él ni siquiera estaba sudando y estaba seguro de que Byleth tampoco. Su ceño se frunció cuando Ferdinand le agarró el brazo izquierdo con más fuerza de la necesaria después de levantarse de su escritorio y acercarse a él. ¿Cuántas veces iba a acabar tenso esa mañana? Le dedicó una mirada fulminante al primer ministro esperando que captara la indirecta, pero en vez de soltarle y para su consternación el pelirrojo intentó quitarle la chaqueta. Hubert tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo al menos cinco segundos.

—¡Ferdinand! —acertó a exclamar mientras intentaba alejarse del susodicho. No era su día de suerte, pensó, cuando tropezó con sus propios pies. _Patético_; se llamó a sí mismo. Ferdinand intentó agarrarle para que no cayera al suelo más lo único que atrapó fue la manga de su chaqueta junto a la de la camisa al mismo tiempo sin agarrar la carne. Hubert cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la tela crujir. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Byleth. No fue hasta que movió su cuerpo para quedar sentado que entendió la razón.

Ferdinand sostenía la manga de su chaqueta y camisa el muy bruto. De alguna manera había agarrado tan fuerte la tela que las había descosido de su unión. ¡La manga de su chaqueta y camisa al mismo tiempo! ¿¡Qué clase de anormal fuerza tenía el caballero!? Ah, claro, la realización le golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza: _el emblema de Ferdinand_. Hubert sintió un atisbo de aire rozar su brazo expuesto. La escena hubiera sido incluso graciosa si Edelgard y Ferdinand no lo estuvieran mirando, pálidos como la nieve. Al principio no entendió la razón, de hecho, le pareció insultante que Ferdinand no se hubiera apresurado a ayudarle a levantarse como el buen noble que siempre había proclamado ser.

—Hubert, ¿qué es _eso_? —la pregunta de la emperatriz le tomó por sorpresa, ¿sobre qué cosa le estaba preguntando la emperatriz?

La revelación le golpeó como un rayo por segunda vez. Oh, lo había olvidado. De los presentes solo Byleth tenía conocimiento de la larga cicatriz que atravesaba su brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y ahora estaba expuesta a los ojos de sus más allegados. Aquella larga línea que partía su piel en dos, aquella arrugada y profunda línea de un color aún más pálido que su piel. El último recuerdo que Thales le dejó antes de que exhalara su último aliento a manos de Byleth. Había mantenido a Ferdinand y los demás al margen de aquella lucha (sabía que eso había traído problemas entre Linhardt y el profesor, de hecho) y aunque Edelgard había sido un activo importante en aquella contienda no había estado presente el día que acabaron con el cabecilla de quienes se ocultaban en la oscuridad.

Su mente se quedó en blanco.

No tenía manera alguna de explicar aquello sin entrar en detalles que nadie más que él y Byleth debían conocer. Así pues, decidió su siguiente movimiento en consonancia con sus pensamientos. Carraspeó. Levantó su cuerpo del suelo lentamente e hizo una profunda reverencia a su majestad.

—Si me disculpáis, mi señora, debo regresar a mis aposentos para cambiarme —se retiró lo que quedaba de su chaqueta para cubrir el brazo desnudo con ella y salió como un huracán por la puerta.

—¡Hubert! —exclamó Edelgard totalmente consternada. El moreno apenas había abandonado la habitación cuando la mirada acusatoria de la albina atravesó a Byleth—. ¿Lo sabías?

Byleth emitió un débil suspiro antes de emitir un lento asentimiento para la más profunda consternación de la emperatriz y su primer ministro. El antiguo profesor la vio pelear consigo misma durante al menos un suspiro antes de verla salir corriendo como una exhalación detrás del mago. La emperatriz no había puesto aún un pie fuera de la habitación cuando Ferdinand decidió seguirla para alcanzar al ministro del Consejo Imperial dejando a Byleth completamente solo.

Cuando se quedó solo, Byleth volvió a suspirar antes de abandonar la habitación. Sentía algo de pena por Hubert pero no demasiada. Se lo había buscado él solo por no revelarles aquella información en su momento.

Estiró perezosamente su cuerpo mientras caminaba tranquilo de vuelta a sus aposentos. Suponía que podría aprovechar su repentino día libre para echar una placentera siesta junto a Linhardt.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de eso probablemente Hubert les cerró la puerta de su cuarto en las narices y empezaron a discutir a través de la misma hasta que el ministro tuviera que abrirla para que no se la derribaran. Cof.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
